Conventional buildings (e.g., houses, office buildings, industrial buildings, etc.) monitor general environmental conditions, such as temperature and humidity via a thermostat and a humidity sensor, respectively. These general environmental conditions are used as inputs to heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) control systems. Such buildings are also often configured to monitor for off-normal conditions such as smoke or carbon monoxide and smoke detectors and carbon monoxide detectors are disposed throughout the building, consistent with building code requirements applicable to the building, to monitor the occupied spaces.
The figures are not to scale. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, indicates that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.